


Let Me Convince You

by buttaerfly



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Arranged Marriage, Enemies to Lovers, Graduation, High School, In-Laws, M/M, Romance, chaebol, medium-slow burn, stupid jokes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-03
Updated: 2017-05-03
Packaged: 2018-10-27 03:23:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10800651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/buttaerfly/pseuds/buttaerfly
Summary: “You know it’s going to happen no matter what, there’s no use complaining about it.” Jaehyun’s mother remarked, voice level and emotionless. She was right, but all he wanted was someone to listen to him. He dropped his head, looking at the silver engagement ring around his finger. In a month, Jaehyun would be married to Moon Taeil, the son of Jaehyun’s father’s boss. It was the only way to save his job, to keep his family living comfortably. Jaehyun didn’t have a choice, the night after his high school graduation he would be someone’s husband, someone’s son-in-law.





	Let Me Convince You

**Author's Note:**

  * In response to a prompt by Anonymous in the [NCTprompts_VI](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/NCTprompts_VI) collection. 



“Welcome mister Jung,” Taeil’s father beamed at his parents before opening up the front door wider, letting the family inside. It was yet another dinner at Taeil’s home. This ‘dinner’ was more like a meeting, where the details of the wedding were discussed and finalized. Both fathers didn’t drop their mission oriented façade, acting as this was some sort of board meeting. The two boys, soon to be husbands, sat next to each other, both still uncomfortable around each other. As Taeil’s mother passed folders containing information to each participant, Taeil attempted to make small talk.  
“I thought the people getting married weren’t supposed to plan their own wedding?” Taeil asked with a smile, hoping it would come across as a joke. It didn’t, garnering no reaction from Jaehyun. The older male then preceded to thumb through the folder, glancing at all of the fabric swatches and ideas before speaking again. “I hope a photo of my suit isn’t included, I heard it’s bad luck if your groom sees your outfit before the wedding.” Now this, garnered a reaction, Jaehyun smiling and giggling a little, before replying “Didn’t we talk about that at the last board meeting?” The blonde made eye contact with Taeil and used air quotations around the word ‘board meeting' made the older man laugh. Before either could crack another joke, his father stood at the head of the table with a stern face, and knocking on the surface once, signaling that the others in the room should direct their attention towards him. “We will begin now,” Taeil’s father took a seat, “please open your folders to page one, detailing the many ideas of table arraignment of the reception. The first proposed plan is a….” Taeil’s father continued talking but Jaehyun tuned out, instead calling a servant over and ordering a small glass of water with ice. This cup captivated most of his attention was he drew designs in the condensation on the glass. At one point he attempted to stand, but Taeil’s hand quickly flew out onto his thigh, pushing Jaehyun down into his seat. He was taken aback, turning to him with an almost offended face, "Don't fucking touch me." Jaehyun tried to whisper, but he just wasn't quiet enough. Everyone's attention was on him. "What is going on?" Taeil's father asked, an eyebrow raised. "I think he;s just a bit flustered, maybe it would be best for him to lie down? Jaehyun's mother attempted to remedythe situation, "Wouldn't it be nice if they spent some time alone?


End file.
